$h(x) = x^{2}+6x-g(x)$ $g(n) = n+3$ $ g(h(7)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(7) = 7^{2}+(6)(7)-g(7)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(7)$ $g(7) = 7+3$ $g(7) = 10$ That means $h(7) = 7^{2}+(6)(7)-10$ $h(7) = 81$ Now we know that $h(7) = 81$ . Let's solve for $g(h(7))$ , which is $g(81)$ $g(81) = 81+3$ $g(81) = 84$